In the playground equipment business, there is always a perceived need for more fun to be had on the playground. The applicant recognizes this need for fun and endeavors to provide new products for playground use. Monkey bars provide a hand over hand lateral movement type play for users. Horizontally fixably supported bars provide a location for children to swing about such as to skin the cat or otherwise swing and play thereon.
Traditional merry-go-rounds provide a structure onto which children or even adults can push the merry-go-round around a center support connected to the ground and then place their feet on a platform to go round and round the center support. While various forms of merry-go-rounds have been developed for use for standing and/or sitting thereon, the applicant is unaware of an attempt at making a merry-go-round type structure onto which users can hang with their hands therefrom and be supported off the ground without contacting the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,781 shows a typical merry-go-round structure as has been available for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,949 shows a sitting merry-go-round arrangement.
Accordingly, an improved merry-go-round type play device is believed to be an advantageous addition to a playground.